My Enemy Becomes My Friend
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: "You will have thirty days to prove your worthiness. At the end of each week, a few of you will be eliminated if we feel as if you won't be able to handle this. If you don't think you're up for the challenge, go home now." Riker Lynch just wanted to be strong and forget about his past. Will he make it through the month? Or will he not be strong enough?
1. Day 0

**Hey guys. :) So here's a new story that just popped into my mind, while I was reading the book "Divergent". :) I reallly wanted to write this, so I did. :) It's different from the other stories I've written before so hopefully it's not bad. :)**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Riker Lynch, at 22 years old, walks up to his mom. "I'll miss you." He says kissing her cheek.

She smiles. "Please be safe." She says quietly. Riker nods.

"I'll try. And that's a promise." Riker says. His mom smiles, knowing her son would be home soon. Although there was that little possibility that he wouldn't return, she knew he would. He had to. Riker smiles one last time at his mom. "Bye." He says.

"Bye." She replies smiling. He walks on the train, that had just stopped to pick up the people waiting at the train station, with his luggage. He had two bags on him, one suitcase, and one little duffle bag. Riker walks on, not looking back, because he knew that if he did, he would break down. Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't a crybaby or anything of that sort, he just hasn't had a very happy life, which was why he decided to do what he was doing. Riker sat down in an empty seat next to the window. He looks out the window. _This is where everything changes. This is where my life changes. For the better._

Soon enough, the train starts to fill up with people. After everyone gets on, the train moves onto the next stop, and the cycle continues. Riker takes out one of his favorite books, and starts to read. Eventually, the train stops and he hears a few people get on the train, pretty loud and obnoxious. Riker ignores them, until he hears a voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"Ahh, well if it isn't Riker Lynch." Riker instantly looks up at the owner of the voice, along with two other people behind him. "Aw, reading another book are you?" He scoffs. "Why don't you do something fun one day." The person says. Riker just sighs and goes back to his book, trying to ignore him. "You guys go somewhere else. I'll stay here." Riker hears. He looks up from his book again to see him taking the seat next to him.

"What do you want?" Riker asks immediately regretting it.

The other boy looks at him. "Is that how you talk to me?" He asks threateningly. Riker just looks back down shaking his head slightly. The boy smirks. "You know you're gonna pay for that." Riker felt his stomach turn. Luckily, the train stops once more. "You're lucky this time. Here's my stop. Just know this isn't the last time you'll see me." The boy says before walking off the train with his other friends. Riker takes a deep breath before looking up at the sign that show where you were. Riker's eyes widened when he saw that this was his stop too. He drags himself off of the train, hoping not to run into that boy again.

Riker walked to a building, where he was supposed to go. All that was on Riker's mind was that boy. Riker had known him since they were little. And ever since they met, he had always teased Riker. Tease was a weak word. Maybe bullied was a better word. Riker and a pretty nice body shape. He had muscles and he was pretty strong for a boy his age. But that boy... he knew a secret. Riker's secret. Riker hadn't told anyone this secret, but a little episode involving Riker's diary was involved and ever since, that boy had been hurting Riker more than ever. Riker sighs before reaching his destination. He walks into the building and sees a bunch other other guys and girls, about his age, standing there. He smiles, reassuring himself that this was the right decision.

Riker moves to a little corner of the room. He takes a look at the people around him. These were the people who he would be with for the next month. He sees someone approach him. "Hi, I'm Ryland." The boy, who looked about 17 or 18 years old, says walking up to him. Ryland was holding a suitcase and duffle bag, just like Riker.

"I'm Riker." Riker says with a smile. Ryland smiles.

"Do you mind if I... well, hang with you? I don't know anyone here, and to be completely honest, it's scary being here by yourself." Ryland says. Riker nods.

"Of course." Riker says. "And to be honest, I didn't want to be here by myself either." Ryland smiles. They didn't have any more time to get aquatinted with each other because they hear someone talking through a microphone.

"Attention! Everyone!" The person says trying to get everyone's attention. The crown slowly quiets down. Once it's completely silent, the man speaks again. "That took fifteen seconds. Way too long. But don't worry, we'll fix that by the end of the month." The man says. "My name is Tom and I will be your leader for this month. You will stay in this building tonight, then we will travel to our camp, and you will spend the rest of the month over there. Now, we will split you up by last names. If your last name starts with 'A' through 'J', go to the left side of the hotel. If your name starts with a 'K' through 'R', come to the center of the hotel. Everyone else, go to the right side of the hotel." Everyone moves to their designated areas of the hotel. Luckily, Riker and Ryland stayed together.

Someone walks towards our group of people. I look at the other two groups. It looked like we had the smallest group. "When we call you up, we will tell you a number. That number is your room number. Now, when you hear your name, come up to the front of the room so we can check you in." Tom says. Then, he starts calling up people's names and one by one, people are assigned to their rooms. _There are four rooms_, Riker noted. The names were called in alphabetical order, so Riker was one of the first ones to be called.

"Riker Lynch." The man says. I walk up to the front of the room not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, until I hear something I dreaded.

"Riker's here? He won't make it through the first day." Riker hears. He instantly turns to face the same boy from the bus. Riker just glares at him before continuing to walk to the front of the room.

"Hand." The man says. Riker gives him his hand as he watches the man take out a syringe. Riker gulps. He always had this little fear of needles but he knew that if he was gonna last a month here, he would have to face his fears. Riker closes his eyes when he feels a needle go into his arm. "Don't worry, it's okay." the man whispers taking out the needle, I open my eyes and the man gives me a small smile, like he wasn't allowed to, but did anyway. I slightly smiled. "You're in room 2." I nod.

"Thank you." I reply picking up my bags.

"No problem." The man says. I walk over to room 2. There was only two people in there, since Riker was one of the first people called. Riker walked to a bed next to a window. There were empty beds on both sides of him. Riker put his stuff on the bed as he sat down. The next person to walk into the room was, luckily, Ryland! Riker smiled when Ryland entered the room, instantly walking to the empty bed next to Riker.

They didn't say anything to each other, because in the short time they've known each other, they could feel what each other were thinking, as if they were brothers. The watch the people walk in when they see a girl walk up to them. "Hi. I'm Maia." She says.

Riker smiles. "I'm Riker."

"And I'm Ryland." Ryland says.

Maia smiles. "Is anyone staying here?" She asks pointing to the empty bed next to Riker. Riker shakes his head smiling at Maia. Maia smiles and puts her stuff on the bed before looking back at Riker and Ryland. "So, do you guys think you're ready for this?" She asks. Riker knew exactly what she meant. She was referring to this 'camp' that they were attending.

I sigh. "Maybe. I don't really know what to expect." Riker replies.

"Me neither. I'm just hoping to make it through the month." Maia's Australian accent made her seem quite adorable, but Riker wasn't really interested. Ryland, on the other hand, was caught staring at Maia. Riker notices this and elbows his lightly. Ryland snaps out of it.

"Sorry. I was... just thinking." Ryland says lamely. That makes everyone laugh. They continue to watch people walk into the room. Soon enough, everyone sit seated in a bed, making friends with the people near them, just as Riker, Ryland, and Maia had done. After a while, talking and laughter filled the room. But as soon as they heard the door slam open, the room became instantly silent.

Tom walks into the room nodding slightly. "Better than the group before." He mutters to no one in particular. "Now." He starts. "This is where you will stay for tonight. Relax and have fun, because this may be the last time you get to spend the whole day as you want." He says. "Tomorrow, we will walk to out next destination before you get split up by you last names again, into the three groups, then you will be assigned a room and a roommate. There will be no switching rooms or asking about it. If there is, you will be instantly banished from this camp. Do I make myself clear?" He asks. Everyone nods. "Good." Is all he says while walking out of the room.

I look over at Maia and Ryland. "He kinda scares me." Maia says slowly and quietly. Ryland and I nod, agreeing with her.

"I don't think he'll be with us the whole time, though." I say. "Since he was to worry about all three of the groups."

"I hope that's true." Ryland agrees. Suddenly, another man walks into the roon. I recognized him as the person who was taking out blood.

"Hello. My name is Calum." He looked about Riker's age, maybe a little older. "I will be the 'K through R' coordinator. I will follow you guys wherever you go and will be giving you most of your instruction." He says. "And my first suggestion, if you guys are up for it, it to head to bed." Riker looks at the clock. 8:00 pm. "You have a long day, well month, ahead of you and I suggest you get as much rest as you can." He finished. "That's all. I wish you all the best." He says before walking out. Riker smiles. He didn't seem as bad as Tom. If anything, it looked like he was trying to help them.

"He's right, I'm gonna head to bed." Ryland says.

"I will too." I say. Maia nods as we all get into out beds. Soon enough, everyone in our room was getting into their beds. _I wonder what'll happen tomorrow. Will I make it through this camp? Will I get sent home? _A million questions run through Riker's head as he decides to just go to sleep and go with the flow._ Whatever happens, happens. _He thinks before someone turns off the lights, and Riker falls asleep, not knowing what laid ahead for him these next few weeks.

* * *

**There ya go. :) Hopefully that wasn't bad. :) And can you guys guess who 'that boy' (from the bus) is? And can you guys guess what this 'camp' is all about? Just some questions to think about. :)**

**Please review! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. Day 1

**Hey guys. :) Glad you guys are liking it so far. :) Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

The next morning, Riker wakes up early, like he always does. He rubs his eyes before putting on his glasses and looking at the clock. It read 6:00 am. They were supposed to report to the dining hall at 8:00 am for breakfast and get further instructions. Riker takes out his diary since everyone else was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake anyone. Yes, Riker had a diary. No, he didn't think it was 'girly'. He enjoyed writing in it when he had no one to talk to, which was pretty often.

_July 1, 2014_

_So, I didn't get a chance to write yesterday, but things were crazy. I said bye to mom and headed off to this camp. I really miss mom, but I know this camp will change me, as long as I get through it. On the bus, I ran into Ellington. It's bad enough that I have to deal with him during school, but I was hoping that I would be able to escape him for the summer. I guess not. And Rocky and Ross were with him, like always. Now that I think about it, Ross and Rocky aren't that bad. I think they just act how Ellington acts, just to fit in. Anyway, enough of the bad news. After I got to the building, where we stayed the night, I met this boy, Ryland. He's a really sweet boy. It feels good to finally have a friend. I also met this girl named Maia. She had this kinda cute Australian accent. I think Ryland might be interested in her. He sure seemed like it yesterday._

Riker laughs quietly to himself. Ryland and Maia were the first friends Riker has had in a long time. And he felt happy around them, even if he has only known them for a couple of hours. He goes back to writing.

_There's this leader, his name's Tom. He was sort of mean, and I feel like that was him trying to be nice. He scares me, a lot. But there's this other guy, Calum. He seems really nice. I think he tries to be nice, but I don't think he's allowed to be._ _So really, my only fear right now is Ellington. I mean, I saw him once since I got off the bus, but he's in my group (the 'K's though 'R's). Hopefully, I won't see him again, but with my luck, I'll probably have to deal with him everyday. __Well, that's all for right now, I guess. -Riker._

Riker smiles as he puts down his book. He looks at the clock 6:30 am. People were still sleeping, so Riker decided to get ready before everyone is running around trying to go to the bathroom and changing. He stands up and slowly walks to the bathroom, outside of the room. He looks around before finding the sign that said 'restroom' in a bunch of fancy letters. He walks into the room and sees one person standing at the sink. Riker freezes when he realizes who it is. _Ellington. _He thinks.

As if Ellington could head his thoughts, he suddenly looks at Riker. "Well if it isn't Riker. I see we meet again." He smirks. Riker just stays quiet not being able to speak. Ellington smirks walking towards Riker. Riker feels his body tense up as Ellington gets closer and closer to him. "What? Scared?" Ellington taunts. Riker doesn't dare say or do anything. Ellington drags him to the center of the bathroom. Riker tries to fight back when Ellington speaks up. "Are you trying to escape? Go ahead if you'd like. Just know I know one little secret that could change your life." He threatens. Riker sighs. He wanted his life to change, but for the better. If his secret was out, the whole school would then have more things to make fun of him about. Riker loosens his body as he feels Ellington's hand grab his wrists. They were both standing up, so Ellington had a pretty good target of wherever he wanted to hit, like his head or his ribcage. "Have you made up your mind?" Ellington says annoyed. Riker nods. "So, what'd you decide?" He asks.

"I-I'll stay and..." Riker never finishes. He didn't know what Ellington would do to him. Some days, he would just beat Riker. Other days, Riker would become his servant, fetching whatever Ellington wanted or holding his school textbooks. But this was different. School was over. _Would Ellington change too? _Riker wonders to himself. He sees Ellington smirk and he closes his eyes and braces himself for whatever was coming his way, but never does. He hears people starting to walk in. Riker sighs a sigh of relief. Ellington lets go of him quickly and Riker runs out of the bathroom and back into his room. He walks in and everyone was just starting to wake up.

"Hey, Riker." Ryland says. "Where were you?"

"Oh, just in the bathroom. I didn't want to be in there while there was a hundred other guys in there." I says smiling. Ryland smiles and Maia giggles.

"Seems that I don't have to worry about that, since there's more guys than girls around here." Maia teases. Riker flashes her a smile as she walks out of the room.

"Guess we should get ready too." Riker tells Ryland. Ryland nods and they get read for the day. At 7:45 am, Maia, Ryland, and Riker head to the dining hall. They were one of the firsts ones there, with only a few other people scattered around the tables. "Come on." Riker says to Ryland and Maia as they head towards three empty seats. Soon enough, the dining hall starts to fill up with people piling in. They put their bags in a pile that was starting to form next to the door. Someone was going to drive the bags up to the camps.

At exactly 8:00 am, the doors shut and a voice is heard all over the dining hall. Tom. "Well, congratulations. You guys passed the first test. Punctuality. All of you guys made it before 8 o' clock." He says. The silence in the room made everyone feel really awkward, but no one dares say a word. "So if you don't know already, this camp is supposed to make you stronger. We will be giving you a bunch of tests each day to test your strength, some tests more straining than others. Today, we will be going on a thirty mile hike. We will jog half of it, then if you make it to the halfway point, you may walk." Tom's voice rings out in the hall. "Right now, we will have breakfast. At 9 o' clock, you will report outside through that door." Tom says pointing to a door on the left side of the hall. "That would be all." He says before walking away from the microphone. Ryland, Riker, and Maia look at each other.

"Running 15 miles? I don't think I can do that. I'm more of a sprinter, not a distance runner." Maia says. Ryland puts his arm around her.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together." Ryland says. Maia smiles and they all go up to get food. Waffles, eggs, milk. Not much of a selection, but good enough. They get their food and sit back at their table. No one says anything as they eat. After breakfast, Riker, Ryland, and Maia head outside. They had about ten minutes before 9:00, so they sit down, resting before going on their thirty mile hike. A girl walks up to them.

"Hi." She says. "Could I... run with you guys?" The girl asks. She had shoulder-length brown hair. "I'm Laura." She adds.

Ryland, Riker, and Maia smile at her. "Sure." Riker says smiling. "I'm Riker, and that's Ryland and Maia." He says pointing to each of them as he says their names. Laura smiles. They talk and get to know each other for the next ten minutes. Soon enough, their hike started and they were jogging at a slow pace at first, trying to conserve their energy. After a while, Maia starts to slow down.

"Come on, Maia. We're at least two miles in." Ryland encourages.

"I-I can't." She pants heavily. Ryland take her hand in his.

"Come on, let's do this together." Ryland says. Maia smiles and nods. Laura smiles as she looks at them.

"Well, aren't they adorable." Laura says to Riker.

Riker laughs. "Yeah, they are." Hs says looking over at them. They keep running and, after a lot of persuading and encouragement from each other, they reach the fifteen mile mark, which meant it was safe for them to walk. Riker, Ryland, Maia, and Laura smiles at each other as the slow down from a jog to a walk."We made it." Riker says feeling great. He had passed the first test.

"Oh look, Riker made it."

"I bet he won't last any longer here." Riker sighs looking over to the voices belonging to Ellington's little 'sidekicks'.

"Ross and Rocky." Riker mutters to himself. He look over at Ellington, who was just smirking at him.

"Riker, everything alright?" Laura asks him. Riker looks at her, smiles, and nods. They continue walking and talking when they finally reach the camp, which was around 7:30 pm.

"Congratulations. If you are here right now, you made it through the first day." Tom's voice blared through his megaphone. Riker smiles. "Now, usually after your tests, we will let you do whatever you want. but today, we will get you your cabin number and roommate. There will be two people per cabin. After that, they start calling out names. Riker zones out. _I hope I get Ryland as a roommate. Or maybe I'll get someone new. Maybe make a few friends. _Riker's thoughts are interrupted when he hears his name.

"Riker Lynch." He walks to where Tom and Calum were standing. What he hears next makes his heart stop. "You will be in cabin number 5R with Ellington Ratliff." Riker's eyes widen as he sees Ellington walk up next to Riker. He smirks at Riker. They receive their key, grab their bags which were in a big pile, and they head off to find their cabin.

"So, I'm gonna be spending the rest of the month with you, eh?" Ellington says. Riker just looks down and stays quiet. "Don't ignore me." Ellington growls. Riker still stays quiet and keeps walking. Ellington sighs before grabbing Riker's wrist and pulling him back. Riker winces but looks up at Ellington. "Don't you know better than to disobey me?" Ellington scowls. Riker looks at him with scared eyes and nods. Ellington grabs Riker's hair and drags him to their cabin.

Riker feels tears forming in his eyes but breathes heavily to ease the pain. After what seemed like forever, but was really just a few minutes, they found their cabin and Ellington throws Riker into the cabin. Riker just lays on the floor sniffling, not wanting to get up. Ellington just scoffed and laid on one of the beds. Riker slowly stood up, with shaky legs, and laid on the other bed. He feels a tear fall down his cheek. He doesn't bother wiping it off. He just lets more tears fall before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, now you know 'that boy' is Ellington Ratliff. :) But now, what's Riker's little secret? :) **

**Please review! :) Love you guys!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. Day 2

**Hey guys. :) Here's the next chapter! Haha sorry if anything has been kinda confusing and stuff... I was trying not to give too much away the first few chapters. And um... sorry for the wait... haha... I'm trying to finish my other stories to focus on this one... but yeah :)**

**I don't own anything you recognize or any of the characters.**

* * *

The next day, Riker wakes up and looks at the clock. 6:30 am. He smiles and stretches his arms. He gets out of bed and looks over at Ellington's bed, and smiles when he sees the empty bed next to him. He gets up and changes into a loose t-shirt and shorts before brushing his teeth and walking out of his cabin to meet up with Ryland and Maia. "Hey guys." He says when he sees them talking.

"Hey, Riker." Ryland says.

"Hey, Rike." Maia says.

"Come on let's go, i'm hungry." Ryland says and they all laugh before heading to the cafeteria. We barely get into the cafeteria before smelling the smell of breads and jams. Jelly sandwiches. Okay, not the healthiest breakfast, but it's something. They walk into the line and grab a sandwich before sitting down at a table. Ryland and Maia start a conversation that Riker, honestly, just wasn't interested in and tunes them out. He scans the crowd to look for Ellington. To his surprise, he couldn't find him.

_Maybe he's at the other side of the cafeteria. _Riker thinks. _Wait, why do I care? For all I know, he could've went home. Yeah, right. Ellington. Going home. That was less likely them me telling everyone my secret. But why would I care? I mean, he's my bully. The reasons for my nightmares. Oh come on, he IS my nightmare. _

"Hey, earth to Riker." Maia waves a hand in front of Riker's face interrupting his thoughts.

Riker snaps out of it. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So, are you guys ready for today's training?" Maia asks Ryland and Riker.

"Yeah, I guess." Riker replies.

"You okay?" Ryland asks.

Riker look up at him and smiles. "Yeah, great." He says. He could tell Ryland didn't believe him, but interrupted before Ryland could say any more. "We should finish up. Training starts in fifteen minutes and I don't know about you, but I don't want my food coming back up during it." Riker says. Ryland and Maia laugh and they finish their breakfast. They walk outside where they see Laura.

"Hey, Laura." Maia calls. Laura looks their way, waves to them, and walks over to them.

"Hey guys." She says in her sweet chirpy voice. Ryland, Maia, and Laura start talking about what they think would happen today while Riker goes off in his own thoughts again. Riker scans the crown of people that were around them walking to the same place. He looked over to his left and saw Rocky and Ross. _Where's Ellington? Wouldn't he be with them? _Although the three of them (Rocky, Ross, and Ellington) were friends, Ellington was the oldest, and therefore believed he was the so-called 'leader' of their little group. No one knew whether Rocky and Ross were okay with that, but being younger, they tended to do whatever Ellington wanted, whether they wanted to or not.

"Here we are." Ryland says as they stop in front of a really big building. It kinda looked like a giant warehouse. "Well, let's go." He says and Riker, Maia, and Laura follow him in. They go and stand in a little corner away from everyone else and look around. There were every possible exercising/weight lifting machine or equipment here. The four look at each other in curiosity. Riker eventually looks around the gym and sees Ellington with Rocky and Ross. _So he didn't go home. Maybe he's just an early riser or whatever it's called. _

Soon enough, Tom stands in the front of the gym and everyone becomes completely silent. "Today is your first official day of training." He starts. "If you've heard things from other people from the past, wipe everything from your minds. This year, we are changing things up. This year, we have two obstacle courses, one easier than the other. Halfway through the month, you will have to complete the first obstacle course. We will explain more when we get there. Meanwhile, before that, you will get to train. You can do whatever you think you need. Arm workouts, leg workouts, core exercises, anything you can find. Whatever you decide to do during this time is all on you. Make the wrong choices and you'll regret it on obstacle day. The gym in open from 9:00 in the morning to 10:00 at night. So, you may now begin training." He says before putting his megaphone away and walking out of the building.

Suddenly, everyone starts to split up and fins something they wanted to work on. Riker, Ryland, Maia, and Laura keep still in their corner. "Where do you think we should go?" Maia asks.

Someone walks up behind us. Calum. "I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but if I were you, I'd definitely work on that." He says pointing to a rope hanging from the ceiling of the building.

"Thanks." Laura says flashing him a smile before the four of them head over to the rope climb. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Ryland says. Riker smiles. He eyes followed the rope up then back down.

"Riker, you okay?" Maia asked for probably the twentieth time that day.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little afraid of heights, that's all." He replies.

She gives him a warm smile. "Don't worry. Just keep going and don't look down. If you fall, there's a big squishy mat below you." She says giggling.

Riker smiles. "Thanks, Maia." He says.

"No problem." She replies. They then turn their attention back to Ryland, who was already halfway up the rope.

"Come on, Ryland. Almost there!" They all call. Soon enough, Ryland reaches the top and, being the little show off he is, lets go with one hand as if he was presenting himself. Riker playfully rolls his eyes at his confidence. Eventually, Ryland climbs a little than halfway down before letting go and falling on the mat.

"You were great." Riker says when he gets back down.

"Thanks." Ryland replies with a smile. "By the way, I saw that eye roll." He jokes. Riker just laughs along with Laura and Maia.

"Why don't you try it out, Riker." Maia suggests. "You'll do great." Riker takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Okay, I guess I'll try it out." He says. He takes another deep breath and walks climbs up on top of the mat and grabs the rope with his two hands. He looks at the rope for a couple of seconds.

"Aww, it little Riker scared?" He knew that voice anywhere. Ellington. He looks over to where the voice came from. "Come on, Riker." Ellington says smirking. Riker feels anger boil up inside of him and jumps, placing his two feet at the knot at the end of the rope.

_Okay, I'm up. That's the first step. _He moves his hands, one by one, a little higher before jumping again, getting a few inches higher. He repeated his motions a few more times before his arms gave out and he falls, with the mat cushioning his fall. He hears Ellington snicker but just gets up and walks back to Maia, Laura, and Ryland.

"You did good." Laura says. "You got about a quarter of the way up." She says. Riker fakes a smile, but inside, he knew he did pretty bad. Maia and Laura take their turns, Maia getting about three quarters of the way up, and Laura getting about two thirds of the way up. After Laura finishes her turn, they walk around to find something else to do. Someone taps Riker on the shoulder.

"Hey." A voice behind him says. Riker turns around.

"Oh, hi." Riker replies. It was Calum, again. Ryland, Maia, and Laura turn around. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later." Riker says to them. They nod and continue walking.

"I saw you rope-climb." He says slowly.

Riker looks down. "It was horrible wasn't it?" He says.

Calum puts his arm around Riker. "Well, kinda." He admits. "But everyone has their weaknesses."

"I bet Ellington doesn't." Riker mutters.

"Ellington? You know him?"

"Yeah, we're... not the best of friends." Riker says.

"CALUM!" We hear a loud feminine voice.

Calums sighs. "That's Raini. She's one of the other instructors, like me. Guess I better go. But before I do, I wanted to tell you that you should go try that machine over there." He says pointing to a big machine. "It might help. I gotta go. I'll see you around." Calum gives Riker a smile before walking away. Riker smiles, feeling a little better than he did a few minutes ago. He walks over to the machine that Calum was pointing at. _I wonder how this works... _He sits on the seat. There were two handles attached to the rest of the machines around him. He pushes one of the handles towards the left up, and to his surprise, it easily moves up. He does the same to the right before someone else walks up to him.

"Here there. Just a little bit of advice, you should add some weights to it. Not gonna do you much good if there's no weight on it." He says smiling pointint to a .

Riker looked at him embarrassed. "Oh, thanks." He says.

"No problem. And don't worry, I did the same thing my first time working out." He says. Riker stands up and smiles at the boy.

"I'm Riker." He says.

"Brad." Riker looks at Brad. He had slightly long, brown hair and looked about maybe 16 or 17.

"How old are you?" Riker asks him.

"I'm 19." Brad replies. Riker looks at him in shock. Brad just laughs. "Yeah, I'm kinda small for my age." He says laughing. Riker laughs along with him. They walk over to she weights and choose fifteen pound weights. Not too light, but not too heavy. They walk back to the machine and Brad and Riker put he weights on the machine. "If you want, my friends and I are hanging out later today if you wanna come too." Brad says.

"I'd love to, but I should be meeting my friends after this." Riker says.

"Well, bring them along. The more the merrier." Brad says with a smile. "Or at least think about it. If you wanna come, just meet us outside the cafeteria at about 6:00. And bring your friends too." Brad offers. "See you later." He says.

"Bye." Riker says with a smile. Brad walks away and Riker starts working with the machine. After a couple of hours of switching machines and playing around with them, Riker looks at the clock hanging on one of the walls. 5:50. _There's still time to meet up with Brad. _He looks around the gym for Ryland, Maia, and Laura, and finds them talking in a corner. "Hey guys." He says. They look over at him.

"Oh, hey Riker. How'd everything go?" Maia asks.

"Great." Riker replies. "Look, I met this guy and he invited us to hang out with him. Anyone up for it?" He asks.

Everyone smiles. "Sure, we could use some company." Ryland says. Maia and Laura nod in agreement. "Let's go." He says and we all walk towards the cafeteria where I see Brad and a couple other guys.

"Hey, Riker." Brad says smiling.

"Hey, Brad." Riker replies. "These are my friends, Ryland, Maia, and Laura." He introduces point to each of them as he says their names.

"This is James, Connor, and Tristan." Brad introduces. Everyone smiles and greets the others.

"Okay, so, what are we gonna do?" Tristan asks.

"I have my guitar with me. We could fins a place and hang out there." Brad says.

"How about out cabin?" Tristan says referring to his and Connor's cabin. They all agree and head to Tristan's and Connor's cabin. When they get there, we all sit on the floor in a circle.

"So, what song?" Brad asks. They all shout out requests and eventually do them all. It turns out, everyone could sing really well. Almost professionally. **(A/N Oh the irony haha) **

It was nearly 9:30 pm when everyone decided that they should get home. Riker walked over to him cabin and to his surprise, Ellington still wasn't there. He changes out of his clothes quickly and puts on a different set of t-shirts and shorts to sleep in. Right after he finishes changing, he lays on his bed and writes in his diary.

_July 2, 2014_

_Well, today went pretty well. I met up with Ryland, Maia, and Laura again. But we had to rope climb. Well, we didn't have to, but we did. And I didn't do so well. Oh, well. There's still a few more days until obstacle day. Hopefully, I'll get it by then. I also met these four really new guys, Brad, Tristan, Connor, and James. Connor and James don't talk much, but Tristan does. But it's a good thing. And Brad's really nice. He helped me out with one of the machines. After training, I hung out with them, and Ryland, Laura, and Maia of course, and we sang and just had a good time. I didn't realize it, but all of us could sing. Maybe we could start a band or something after this camp. Well, I'm probably getting ahead of myself. That's all for today. I'll write in you tomorrow maybe. -__Riker_

He puts his diary away before realizing that Ellington was already back in the room. He was changing out of his shirt and Riker blushes when he sees Ellington shirtless. He tries to look away, but he can't. "Can get enough of this, can you?" Ellington jokes when he notices Riker staring at him.

"N-No. I mean, Yes. I mean-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not in the mood to do anything to you." Ellington replies. He puts a shirt on and lays in his bed. "Goodnight, Riker." Ellington says before turning off the light on the nightstand next to him.

Riker looks at him confused. "Goodnight, Ellington." _Why is he so nice today? Oh well, probably just a one-time thing. _Riker turns off his lamp next to him and falls asleep in a surprisingly good mood.

* * *

**Okay, it's called my enemy becomes my friend, and you guys know my favorite R5 ship so you should've seen this coming a mile away. And if you don't know my favorite ship, well, you know now haha :) Although, I may have a little plot twist you won't be expecting ;) Haha :)**

**Plus, I'm adding a lot more characters in the story haha :) (Points if you can guess where I'm getting the names from haha :) And even more points if you can guess who I got the idea with the names from... haha)**

**Please review! :) Love you guys!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. Day 9

**Hey guys. :) Here's the next chapter! There's a little time skip, because each day is pretty much the same thing and I don't want to sound repetitive. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**I don't own anything you recognize or any of the characters.**

* * *

Six days later (Day 9)

A couple of days pass and things have tone the same. Riker would wake up at around 9:00 am and see that Ellington wasn't in his bed. He would meet up with Ryland, Maia, and Laura at breakfast in the cafeteria. They would eat a light breakfast before heading off to the gym. They would see Brad, James, Connor, and Tristan and all try out a different machine each day, trying to make sure they work out every part of their bodies. They would eat a light lunch and take a break at about 1:00 pm. At the end of each day, at around 7:00 pm, they would all attempt the rope climb each day. After two or three days, Maia and Laura made it all the way to the top. Riker, on the other hand, could only make it up about three quarters of the way up. He got better each day, but it wasn't good enough.

After the rope climb, they would all have dinner together, talking. After dinner, they would hang out in someone's cabin and talk some more and sometimes even sing. They would always finish at a little before 10:00 pm, which was when everyone would head back to their cabins. Ellington would never come back until about 10:15 pm, so Riker had about fifteen to twenty minutes to write in his diary. Once Ellington would come back, Riker would put his diary away and go to sleep. Ellington would completely ignore Riker, but Riker wasn't complaining.

Today started out no differently. Riker woke up at 9:00 am and Ellington was already long gone. He brushes his teeth, shower, and heads over to the cafeteria. He meets Laura, Maia, and Ryland, like always, and they eat some breakfast before heading over to the gym.

"Hey, guys." Brad says when Riker, Laura, Maia, and Ryland see him.

"Hey, Brad." Riker says smiling. They all, also with Tristan, Connor, and James, head over and work out, just like always. they were extremely exhausted by 12:30 pm and decided to get some lunch.

"I heard the mac and cheese is really good here." Ryland says.

"And how exactly did you hear that?" Tristan jokes. Ryland just rolls his eyes as everyone else laughs.

"I'll try it I guess." Riker says smiling. Everyone nods as they line up at the sandwich line. Riker heads over to the mac and cheese line, and just to his luck, lines up right behind Rocky and Ross. Surprisingly, Ellington wasn't with them.

"Hey." Rocky says turning around noticing Riker.

Riker looks at them confused. "Hi." He says in a small voice.

Ross shakes his head. "We're not gonna do anything to you. That's Ellington." He says. Riker nods slowly.

"Do you know what's been going on with him?" Riker asks. Ross and Rocky look at him surprised. Riker couldn't blame them. He was pretty surprised he just asked that.

"With Ellington?" Rocky asks. Riker nods.

"H-He comes back to the cabin late and always leaves before I even wake up. And he hasn't done anything to me since the first day." Riker says. "Not that I'm complaining." Riker adds quickly.

Rocky and Ross look at each other and shrug. "We don't know anything. He's Ellington. He has a mind of his own." Ross says. Riker nods slowly and gets his food before walking back to everyone else. They eat their lunch, but Riker just can't seem to focus on their conversations. He couldn't believe it himself, but he was worried about Ellington. _Come on, he's been my worst enemy since... well, forever now. Why am I worrying about him? _Then again, Riker always nada big heart and this time was no different.

"Riker?" Riker snaps out of his thoughts to see everyone looking at him.

"Sorry, just got a little distracted." Riker replies. Everyone nods and they all finish their meal early before heading back to the gym. They work on more of the machines when 7:00 rolled around. Riker looks over at the rope climb, dreading it.

"Why don't we skip the rope climb for today." Maia suggests. "I mean, we've been doing it everyday since we got here. Why don't we take a break?" Everyone agree and they head back to their cabins early. They also decided they should go their separate ways to their own cabins and rest. Riker lays in his bed writing in his diary.

_July 9, 2014_

_Today was (finally) a little different than other days. We finished early today. We decided to skip the rope climb and take a break from it. Also we decided to go to our own cabins today after training. I'm not quite sure why, but I guess everyone's just tired. I definitely am. Anyway, I'm kinda worried about Ellington. I mean, I'm probably worried for nothing, but something's telling me that something's really wrong. He's been strangely nice to me, always telling me good night before we fall asleep. Also, he's always out the door before I even wake up. And, he doesn't get back until a little past 10:00 pm. I wonder where he goes all this time... I'm probably stressing over nothing. Mom always called me a worry wart. I'm gonna head to bed. Good night! -Riker_

Riker puts the book away and falls asleep. A couple hours later, Riker wakes up again. It was dark outside, which meant it was at least 9:00 pm or so. He looks at the digital clock on his nightstand. 10:30 pm. He laughed a little to himself at how off he was with the time. All the lights were off, except for the one in the bathroom. He figured Ellington was in the bathroom taking a shower. Riker sits up, not able to fall back asleep. He puts in his ear buds and listens to music as he turns on the little lamp next to him. The lamp didn't produce much light, but it was enough to light up the room dimly. Riker was listening for music for about five minutes when Ellington stepped out of the shower.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Ellington says seeing Riker awake.

"No, you didn't. It's fine." Riker replies with a smile. Riker turns off his lamp and turns on the actual light. He looks over at Ellington. With the brighter light, we could see Ellington's face better, which Riker wasn't expecting. There was a red mark on the side of Ellington's cheek. "Ellington?" Ellington looks away.

"Go away." He says turning away from Riker.

"What's-"

"Shut up and go away." Ellington interrupts laying in his bed. "And turn off the light." He says bitterly. Riker looks at him, a little in shock, and turns off the light before laying in his own bed. He doesn't know why it hurt so much... Ellington's been way meaner to him before. _He's done much worse before. Why is this time any different? _He should be used to anything Ellington threw his way, especially if it was just verbal.

Riker decides to just forget about it when his heart speeds up. It was like his body was trying to tell him something. But, he knew this feeling. It only happened a couple of times before. One time when his best friend moved to a different country. He was heartbroken. And another time when he had a crush on someone at his school. Then, realization hit him. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true.

Riker Lynch was in love with Ellington Ratliff.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly short chapter haha... :) Please review! :) Love you guys!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
